


Red Moon Eagles

by InfernoFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFire/pseuds/InfernoFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikoura's parents are alcoholics and when Red Moon Eagles come to her rescue, she thinks life will get better but will her parents give her up that easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Haimona

Chapter 1

Meeting Haimona

A loud noise woke, 17 year old, Kaikoura up. She sat up with a start, before soon realizing that the noise was just another one of the countless arguments that her parents entertained. She pulled her pillow over her face. Not again, she thought.

At that moment, her dormitory door flung open with a force that almost knocked it from its hinges. She cringed, pulling herself further beneath the sheets, anticipating what was to come. Her father pulled her up by her violet hair and she whelped from the pain. 

This seemed to infuriate him further and he pinned her to the wall and began to hit her across the face. He continued yelling at her but she could not make out the words, red lights danced in her ice blue eyes and when they disappeared so did everything else, she let herself be consumed by the dark void.

After some time passed, she began to regain consciousness. Her body ached in so many places and her eyes hurt to open. She scanned the room, terrified that her father might be in there still. When she saw it was empty, she let a sigh of relief escape her chest. She grabbed a a hold of the bed post and pulled herself up. 

Her body crumpled beneath her and she lay on the mattress for some time, trying to regain energy. She wanted so badly to get out of there, and when she heard the front door open and close, she took her chance. She dragged herself carefully down the stairs and limped out the door. 

She didn't know where she was going but she knew she wanted to stay away from peering eyes. She couldn't imagine how bad she must have looked. She had only been walking for about 10 minutes when she heard the low rumble of a motorbike. Please don't see me, she chanted over in her head.

But then the noise ceased and she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She yelped at the contact and started to run but she fell before she could even take a step. 

"It's okay, you don't have to run from me, I'm a friend." The man spoke in a low soft voice. She turned to face him and his light lilac eyes widened in shock.

Something about him made her feel safe, she didn't know why but she moved closer to him.

“I'm Kaikoura.” She introduced herself.  
“Haimona. I'm the leader of Red Moon Eagles. Our club aims to protect those who need protection.” He said, his voice was tinted with an Maori accent.

“Protect?” She asked but didn't struggled as he lifted her up into his arms. He smelt like Timber and Musk.

“Yes protect. No one should get hurt and Kaikoura, I knew you before you were born. I was assigned to protect you. your grandmother.” He whispered as he helped her into the Side car attached to his bike.

She settled in and he put the cover over. Soon they were off and she watched the trees fly past. 

“Last time, someone tried to protect me. The police came after them.” She said as she laid back.

“Yes, I know.' Haimona said. “But the police can't get to my home.”

Kaikoura looked confused at him then they were in the sky, she looked around slightly panicked but she then relaxed once she got used to it.

“Can you call me Koura?” She asked softly.

“Sure Koura. You may call me Haim.” He replied, as he landed on a mansion sitting on a cloud.

Kaikoura looked around in amazement at the mansion and Haimona picked her up gently. She cuddled against him and asked “What rules are there?”

“Respect everyone else and no violence allowed. Also you must respect yourself.” Haimona said. He knocked on the door, four times followed by six times then two times. A young lady with ash-blonde hair and powder blue eyes opened.

She looked about eight years old and had small navy blue wings.

“Koura, this is my little sister Kailani.” Haimona introduced. Kailani bowed and flew off to her room.

“She seems nice.” Kaikoura said.

“She is. By the way, she is mute.” Haimona replied as he walked inside. He walked past a living room which Kaikoura noticed lots of different children of all different ages. Some playing the X Box while others were reading books. Each of a different species. 

Haimona took her up to a hallway then three doors on the left and opened it. There was a beautiful dormitory inside.

There was pinewood bed on the left side, on the right corner. It had purple sheets, zebra purple blanket and two lavender pillows. The walls were light blue and the floor was timber. There was a flat screen TV opposite the bed. 

A Desk with a couple of pens, erasers, some writing notebooks and a Mac computer sat on it. A 3DS sat next to the computer on a HP printer. A surround speaker system surround the computer.   
Next to the desk sat a beautiful bookshelf waiting for some books and a closet.  
In the middle of the room was a beautiful old garden pink rug that had lost some colours and had a blue bean bag on it. A toy chest sat against a wall near the desk. 

“It's beautiful.” Kaikoura remarked as she laid on the bed. She noticed a window which showed beautiful trees and lakes which was strange for a mansion on a cloud.

“I'll take you to the mansion shop later on. I assume you would be tired.” Haimona said. “My dormitory is next door to your right.”

Kaikoura smiled at him as she finally felt safe. Her eyes flickered close as she curled up onto the bed. She snoozed softly until there was a knock at the door and she woke as a girl about her age was waiting.

“It's time for dinner. I'm Olivia by the way. Tonight's choice is Fish and Chips, or lamb roast. I would avoid the lamb roast, most of the time Haim burns it.” She said, her voice soft. Kaikoura noticed she had two small horns on tops of her head, she had light orange hair and soft blue eyes. 

Kaikoura yawned and followed Olivia to the dining room. She sat down and looked at the food. She chose the Fish and Chips that made her mouth water with hunger. The taste was delicious but Kaikoura couldn't remember the last time, she ate something.  
Haimona handed her, a dark-green turtle bag and he said “This is your welcome pack. It has some stuff for you to make you feel like this is home. Olivia can teach you how to use things you don't know how to use.” his voice sounded tired. He wasn't eating much.

“Are you not hungry?” Kaikoura asked gently as she finished off her fish.   
“We have S'mores for dessert and I want to save my stomach for them.” Haimona answered with a soft smile.  
“What are S'mores?” Kaikoura asked as Haimona took her dishes away after she had finished her chips.

Olivia said “A biscuit with chocolate and marshmallow.” as she finished her own fish and chips. She leaned back into the chair as she saw the drinks trolley come past and got a Oreo milkshake. Kaikoura chose a Fanta slushie.

After an hour and half, dessert came with Cinnamon tea and Kaikoura ate it but didn't like the tea. After dessert, Kaikoura had a bath and relaxed with lavender candles.

She never had a bath before, she rarely had a showers. For some reason her father liked to keep the bathroom locked.  
She put on yellow pajamas and walked to her room. She placed the bag down and opened it to find it was huge inside! It could fit a Great Dane!

First thing she pulled out was: a motion activated candy dispenser which she put down on the desk and figured out how to get it working. She placed in the Runts candy that came in the box and settled it where she wanted it, attached to the window over the desk.  
Next was a beautiful panda lamp and she placed on the bedside desk. There was also: Plush Unicorn Slippers, a mini donut maker, a giant bag of marshmallows, a cheeseburger pillow, a life-size flutter-shy, a giant dragon stature and much more.

For hours on end, she played with her new found things until Haimona knocked on her door, telling her that it was time to go to bed.  
Kaikoura settled into her bed and Haimona tucked her in.

“Night, young Koura.” Haimona said before singing her a lullaby which bought her into sleep. Safe and sound sleep which Kaikoura had not had in years.


	2. New life for Kaikoura

Chapter 2  
New Life for Kaikoura

The next day, Kaikoura listened to Haimona argue with someone on his mobile phone. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Supposedly, he was going to take her to some place called school in some place called Newtown in another country called USA. 

She didn't understand what school was, she had never been to a school before.  
With a soft sigh, she went to her dormitory and got dressed. She chose a pink shirt with a rose and black jeans with cowgirl boots. According to Haimona, she had to do primary school and then middle school then high school.

He also said Primary school were young kids and if Kaikoura was comfortable, he could make her into a young kid. She considered this and finally decided, that this is what she wanted. Haimona saw the look in her eyes and handed her a small vial.

“I decided that you would be more comfortable with starting middle school instead of preschool.” He said with a smile.

“What age will I be?” Kaikoura asked holding the vial.

“Thirteen” Haimona said and Kaikoura took the vial. She examined the purple-blue liquid inside and she took it in one gulp. Haimona watched when something went wrong and she was six years old. 

“I don't understand what happened.” Haimona said, he narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“It's okay.” Kaikoura said softly. “Primary school sounds like fun.”

She reached up to Haimona who picked her up and placed her onto his hip. He looked at her and said “Your new school is Sandy Pine. It's next door to Sandy Wood Primary. You should make lots of friends.”

“Do we have uniforms?” Kaikoura asked. She remembered her next door neighbour's young girl in uniform and showing it off to Kaikoura's father.

“Yes, it's purple and green.” Haimona said. “Green to fit with Sandy Woods' colours.”

Kaikoura nodded and wondered what Sandy Pine would be liked. She looked slightly nervous as she got dressed into her uniform with help of Olivia.  
“You'll be fine. Sandy Pine is attached to the Sandy Wood building.” Olivia explained giving Kaikoura, her school bag. “Both schools are very nice.”

“Sure...” Kaikoura muttered.

Olivia knelt down to her and said “Sandy Wood students might be more quiet then usual.” She fixed Kaikoura's hair ribbons.  
Kaikoura nodded as Olivia took her to Haimona who helped her into the seat attached to his bike. She frowned at him quietly.

“Can you stay with me?” She asked.

“I'm sorry sweetie but Dustin will be there. His one of the teachers.” Haimona said referring to his twin brother.

When they landed, Kaikoura let out a sob as she refused to let go of Haimona who tried to get her to go into her classroom.  
“I wanna stay with you.” She wailed out.

A young girl walked over to them and watched. She placed a hand onto Kaikoura's back and Kaikoura looked at her.  
“Hi, I'm Grace.” The young girl said. Her light green eyes shining.  
“Kai.” Kaikoura whispered.


End file.
